Big Man from the North
Big Man from the North is a cartoon featuring Bosko. It was released in January 1931. Synopsis A blizzard ravages Canada, even blowing away the title screen when the scene shows a mounted police cabin. Inside, a dog Mountie sergeant walks back and forth with a pipe, occasionally spitting at the stove when he hears a knock at the door. It's Bosko, a sheriff! Bosko runs in as he and the sergeant struggle to close the door due to the blizzard outside. Bosko hangs on to the sergeant's pants, in which they come off embarrassingly. The sergeant has enough strength to shut the door and lock it. The dog scorns at Bosko, still holding the sergeant's pants. Bosko sheepishly asks the sergeant, "These y-yours Mr. Sergeant?” The clothed sergeant dog walks behind a table, points at a $5000 wanted poster and tells Bosko to "get your man!” A nervous Bosko replies "W-w-who me?" in which the sergeant orders him to go. Bosko runs outside, bracing himself for the wind where two big dogs and one small dog attached to a sled who barks in a pattern. Silly antics ensue as Bosko rides the sled through the snowy hills and fields. Sliding downhill, the small dog gets hit by boulders which spin him in the air two times. With extreme speed at the end of the hill, the dogs collide with a bar wall transforming them into a three-headed dog which walks away. Bosko approaches the bar doors, noticing the same wanted poster that the sheriff had shown him. He spit-shines his sheriff star before walking in. Guns loaded, he walks into the bar where the patrons and Honey are having a great time. Honey sings along with the piano "Chinnin' and Chattin' with May" with all patrons keeping the beat. Bosko, lovestruck, puts his guns in his pants and starts to scat-sing too with Honey with a scene showing the patrons applauding the audience of which are beavers, dogs, horses, a moose, etc. Bosko moves toward the piano playing a solo performing many playing tricks along the song. Beaver slap their tails to the beat on a bar table (animation reused in "Bosko at the Zoo") with the cannibal pelican (!) from "Congo Jazz" emerges from a spitoon. Bosko begins to scat-sing and play the piano at the same time until he hears gunshots. It's the outlaw from the poster, loaded and wildly shooting things. He bangs the bar table probably demanding for beer in my opinion. Behind the outlaw, Bosko screams, "Hey!" but instead of the outlaw being afraid, the outlaw laughs. "You is arrested!” screams Bosko firing his gun but Bosko's gun is a pop gun giving the outlaw an easy break. Bosko spits out the lamp on the ceiling, then, a battle in the dark ensues. When the light goes back on, the outlaw looks around for Bosko, who’s in a spittoon shooting a machine gun at the outlaw's rear. With a knife, the outlaw gets stuck in the saloon doors. Bosko grabs the knife and plunges it into the enemy's butt. Bosko fires a rifle and shoots the hair off the outlaw to reveal it's a wimp. Embarrassed, the outlaw runs away. (Fin) Video Category:1931 Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Bosko Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Public domain films Category:Cartoons directed by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons directed by Rudolf Ising Category:1931 Animated Shorts